Sunset
by EclecticRegard
Summary: After a hard day of work, Nick takes Greg on a promised date.


_While this is not the first CSI story I've ever written, this is the first time I've written for this pairing. And my god, do I kinda really love it now._

NOTE: Prize for VampiressKatasandra. Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters. Merely using them for the enjoyment of myself and others.

WARNING: This is a slash story. If you do not like, you have been fairly warned. All others, enjoy!

**Sunset**

Greg bounced up and down on the stool, waiting for his sample to finish processing. A flood of disappointment and apprehension rushed through his veins as he continued to glance back at the clock.

"T-minus two hours to go." he murmured to himself, forcing his eyes back to the machine that '_whirred_' before him.

"You keep talkin' to yourself and people'll think you're crazy, Greggo." a deep Southern voice stated from the doorway.

A goofy grin threatened to grace Greg's lips. He fought it back; the Texan hadn't earned the privilege of seeing it yet that day. Instead, he turned to look at him with a quirked brow.

"Crazier than they _already_ think I am, you mean?"

"Exactly." Nick offered the younger man an easy smile. He shut the folder he'd been looking through. "What're you countin' down to anyways? Got a hot date or somethin'?"

"You could say that."

"Ooh, no kiddin'? Well, c'mon, spill the beans!" Nick leaned over, bracing his hand on the table.

Greg paused, taking a moment to admire the older man's natural scent. He swallowed thickly, pushing aside the naughty thoughts that rose almost too vigorously for him to ignore. Two more hours, he kept reminding himself.

"They're from Texas, so they've got this _killer_ accent that could make anybody's knees buckle," Greg started, allowing himself a small smile, "Their hair is short and dark; their eyes are dark and deep."

Nick grinned. "Boring. How're they in the sack?"

"They're... improving." the younger man teased.

"'Improving', huh?" Nick leaned closer to remark, stopping himself when he heard voices in the hallway. He settled on tweaking the currently-blond man's nose. "I'm sure you're gonna pay for that later, G."

"One can only hope, Nicky."

-...-

"Can't you keep that bony ass of yours still for more than five minutes?" Nick asked, his voice full of humor, with a glance at the fidgeting lab technician.

"You can't expect me to not be excited. And my ass is _not_ bony." Greg added indignantly. He stopped tapping his foot, instead leaning over to press a kiss to the driver's cheek.

When the younger man offered no words, Nick smiled contently. "What was that for?"

"For pouring on the good ole' Southern charm."

"Is that your way of tellin' me I'm a good boyfriend?" Nick reached over, taking Greg's hand in his.

"Maybe."

"Well," the Texan pulled the other hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to it before drawling, "you're not so bad yourself, darlin'."

Greg pouted, a light pink tingeing his cheeks, "You don't play fair."

"You never complained before." Nick stated with a Cheshire Cat's grin.

"Yeah, well that's because your tongue was usually down my throat or your hand was in my pants."

"You're just grumpy 'cause I won't tell you where we're goin'."

"Pretty much. C'mon, not even a little teeny, tiny hint?"

"We'll be there soon, G. I swear."

"Hmph. Not soon enough." He slumped down in his seat, turning his pouting face to look out the window.

The Southerner chuckled softly, turning his full attention back to the road.

The sounds of the city gradually disappeared the further they drove. The sun was just beginning to set, still casting bright gold rays onto the brown desert-like ground the surrounded them.

Soon it was relatively quiet in the vehicle. Greg's fingers began tapping on his knee to the tune he was no doubt playing out in his mind. He seemed pretty far gone by this point; he even failed to notice them pulling up to a lake.

The younger man started when he felt the truck go still. Excited eyes rose to meet Nick's. "We're here?"

"Yep. Go take a look."

Greg glanced out the windshield, wrinkling his brow, "Looks like the road to me, Nicky."

Nick laughed, stepping out of the truck, "Turn around, my little genius."

The technician clambered out of the truck with his usual child-like energy. He whirled around, freezing at what he saw.

Before them was a large, beautiful lake surrounded by trees and dusty hills. The water perfectly reflected the sky. Not another soul was in sight.

He sighed. It really was just the two of them.

"What d'ya think? Took me a while to find a place where we could be alone without havin' to rent a hotel room or something." Nick's arms snaked around the slighter man's waist as he rested his chin on Greg's shoulder.

"If it weren't so nice, I'd probably tease you for doing something so romantic."

"This ain't the half of it, Greggo." The taller man pressed a kiss to his neck before pulling away, reaching beneath his seat. He pulled out a small cooler and a blanket.

"A picnic?"

"Almost."

Nick walked around to the back of the truck, pulling the tailgate down. He climbed up onto the metal slab and set the blanket aside for the time being.

Curious, Greg followed suit, leaving only enough room for the cooler in between them.

The Texan opened the cooler, pulling out a small package. Inside the package was two wine glasses. The only other thing in the cooler was a bottle of red wine, chilled over ice.

"Brought me out here to get me drunk so you could get some loving, Nick?" Greg grinned, taking the glasses from his lover.

"Heh. I don't need to get alcohol in you for that." Dark eyes sparkled as he opened the bottle.

He filled the two clear glasses halfway before re-corking the bottle and setting it back in the cooler. Scooting closer to Greg, he took hold of his glass and held it up.

"To..."

"Tailgate dates by the lake." Greg finished for him, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

Nick grinned, sipping at his own glass, "I was hopin' to say something a little more romantic."

"Any more romance and I might just melt into a puddle of goo."

"Sorry for this, then." Nick pointed to the horizon.

The sun was finally setting, streaking the sky with pink and red. It had mostly disappeared past the horizon, leaving a rich gold to follow.

"I remember you sayin' that some of the best kisses in life are shared during a sunset."

Before Greg could respond, Nick had taken his lips in a kiss.

The sweet gentleness of the kiss made Greg nearly spill all of his wine. Only Nick Stokes could take control like that and still manage to be romantic about the whole thing.

Nick slowly, reluctantly pulled away. He couldn't help but grin at the look of surprise and affection that Greg still wore.

"Well?"

"Best sunset kiss so far."

"'So far'?" Nick frowned.

Greg took their glasses and set them aside. He turned his smiling eyes back to the taller man, "Yep."

Without warning, he all-but leapt onto Nick's lap, kissing him fiercely.

As they continued to kiss, basking in the comfort of one another's company, the sun set completely, leaving a dark, beautiful sky filled with stars in its place.


End file.
